1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connector and, more particularly, to tap or splice electrical connector.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
U.S. Pat. No. 1,278,785 discloses a cable clamp with two clamp sections which are longitudinally slid together to wedge cables in a clamping grip. U.S. Pat. No. 7,247,061 discloses a wedge inserted between two C shaped members to clamp two conductors together.